Kras City
Kras City is a location featured in Jak X: Combat Racing. The home of the Kras City Grand Championship for the sport of combat racing, the city is well known as a major resort attraction, despite albeit possibly due to its crime and lack of law enforcement. The city is run by the de facto ochlocratic authority, or top crime boss, originally Mizo but eventually Rayn, heir to the late Krew. The city features five race tracks, including the city race track, Dethdrome, Loading Docks, Dirt Stadium, and Mar Coliseum. Other points of interest include the Bloody Hook, a bar which serves as a notable cultural characteristic of the city. History Before Jak X Little is known about Kras City prior to the events of the game. It appeared to be once less plagued with crime, particularly prior to and during G.T. Blitz' childhood, though Krew's crime gang likely existed during that time. Blitz' father was the best combat racer at the time, but as a consequence neglected his family and eventually left them. Blitz thereafter vowed to "own the whole damn sport", becoming a crime lord under the identity of Mizo. Mizo's syndicate eventually sabotaged Mizo's father's vehicle, killing him, and thus was the rise of Mizo's crime gang. Krew's crime gang was Mizo's chief competitor, and in order to avoid a costly gang war, the two entered into an agreement that whose ever racing team would win the next combat racing championship would become the dominate gang and inherit "the other's dirty business", while the other would cease to operate. As G.T. Blitz, Mizo became the Kras City Grand Championship commissioner, also serving as its broadcast TV personality. This way Mizo was able to manipulate the rules and pull various strings behind the scenes in his favor. ''Jak X'' While Mizo hired the best mercenaries money could buy as racers, Krew mustered a select group of contacts from Haven City as his race team, which included Jak, Daxter, Keira, Torn, and Ashelin Praxis. However, the group did not willingly participate, and originally thought to be attending a reading of and toast to his will. While Krew had died more than two years prior, he left a message for his daughter Rayn, in which he described how the wine used to toast to his will is poisoned, and to pour into her glass first for no more than three seconds to avoid poisoning herself. Once the group found out they had been poisoned, Krew's holographic message told them they must win the championship to receive the antidote. As the group began winning Eco Cup after Eco Cup, G.T. Blitz announced that Mizo's team had submitted a mysterious new racer for the Grand Prix of the Yellow Eco Cup. It is later revealed that the racer was G.T. Blitz, which brought about the revelation of his true identity as Mizo. Although Jak beat Mizo, the crime boss had no intention of keeping his end of the deal, racing away with the antidote and forcing Jak to chase after him. The pursuit ended in Mizo's death, though not before he warned Jak that Rayn, who he had grown to trust, was just as bad as him. This is later revealed to be true, as the group finds Krew's message to Rayn wherein he described their plot. Despite this, Rayn, the new de facto authority in Kras, still saw them as friends and kept them safe from death threats, even though she acknowledged they likely did not see her as a friend anymore. It is unknown what happened to Kras following these events, though Rayn did assert her new position in power, saying "I'm running this town now" and calling a meeting with all crime bosses, noting her father was "too soft". Though this likely did not last long, or at least not to any acute degree, as there is no reason to doubt Kras did not suffer as much from the eco shortage as the rest of the world. However, Samos Hagai did note how he did not believe the city to be very "eco-friendly" to begin with. Geography Kras City appears to be an isle, or a conglomerate of constructions in the middle of a large body of water, most likely an ocean. It is unknown where it is specifically located in the world, nor in relation to Haven City, though given that Krew operated in both Kras and Haven quite extensively, it is possible they are located somewhat close to each other. The city is very flashy, described by Edvard Toth, an artist who helped create Kras City, as Las Vegas-esque,Edvard Toth. Retrieved December 4, 2015. with several luminescent or otherwise casino-like buildings. However, Kras also has a loading dock, visited in the Loading Docks race track. This area has several cargo tankers, transit systems with cargo trains, as well as a sizable amount of large storage containers with inactive cranes up above. There are also standalone areas such as Dirt Stadium, the Dethdrome, and Mar Coliseum. Dirt Stadium is a large, circular arena, filled with, as its name suggests, dirt. The Dethdrome track takes place along an elaborate road through and around several mountainous areas with grass-topped cliffs. The Mar Coliseum is a large building with roads along the edge and a dirt arena in the middle, decorated with tall golden statues and a strange orb in the center. Gallery Kras City (race track) 4.png|Kras City race track. Loading Docks screen.png|Loading Docks Kras City concept art.png|Early concept art. References Category:Locations in Jak X: Combat Racing